


Inner Strength

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Chronic Illness, Friendship, Gen, Zine, Zine piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: An insight to how a partner Pokémon can make daily struggles easier for their trainer, and how this only strengthens the bond between them.//Written piece for NPC Appreciation Zine





	Inner Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my written piece for the NPC Zine! I'll include links to the zine in the author's note at the end.
> 
> This is my first time writing in first person in years; I felt like having a change with this, and I'm rather glad I made that choice. (Was it also partially because I wanted to self project, as my life sucks a lot and having a Popplio help me like this would make it a lot better? Yes)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

With a deep inhale, I raise my arms above my head, stretching them out. A sound of relief escapes my lips. I lower them with a shake, rolling my shoulders. I could do with visiting my friend’s parlour. The paws of her Arcanine work _brilliantly _for massages.

Still, the sun is shining through the window. Its brightness is encouraging me to give it my all today. I face each day with more effort than the last, and today, although I might not be at one-hundred percent, I know that I can push it that little more.

“_Popp! Popp!”_

The familiar sound brings a smile to my face. I beam down at my beloved partner, Popplio. It greets me as it always does, by balancing on its tail with its flippers on my leg.

“Good morning, Popplio,” I say. It barks, jumping up into my arms. I laugh as it pushes its face into mine. “Someone’s affectionate today.”

I stroke its smooth head. I love beginning every day like this. Popplio had been given to me whilst I lived in the Alola region. I moved to Kalos some time ago, however, due to the heat of Alola not being suitable for me. Popplio had to come along, of course. Lots of people in Kalos, who have never seen an Alolan Pokémon in person before, adore it. They always have fun watching its bubbles.

Perhaps one day, I will evolve it, but at the moment we are more than happy for it to remain as Popplio. It has been the perfect partner for me over the years. Why change what is already perfect?

“All systems go today,” I say as Popplio jumps down onto the bed. I chuckle as it looks at me sternly. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to push it too much. You know what I mean.”

Popplio seems satisfied with this answer. The two of us head out of the bedroom and descend the stairs, Popplio watching me closely, although I smile reassuringly.

In the kitchen, Popplio takes charge. It opens the fridge with its tail, picking up what we need with its balloons. It places them down onto the kitchen counters. As I place bread into the toaster, Popplio has already prepared the frying pan.

“Thanks, Popplio,” I say to it.

“Popp!”

I pour food into a bowl on the floor, Popplio not hesitating to dive in. Although as I begin to fry an egg, I notice how it doesn’t stop watching me, ready to jump in and help if necessary.

You see, not only is Popplio my partner, but it has also been trained as my care Pokémon. I was diagnosed with a few chronic illnesses several years ago. Though I appear perfectly healthy and battle as any other trainer would, I deal with pain and fatigue on the daily. It can be quite the struggle.

Long before my diagnoses, I already felt rather ill, yet chose Popplio as my regular partner. It always helped me before we finally received answers. And when I did finally have a name to what I feel, I was offered the chance to be given a trained care Pokémon.

Though I may wish to catch more Pokémon one day, as my best friend who has helped me through the dark and stayed with me during all my hardships, the thought of letting any other Pokémon care for me but Popplio doesn’t appeal to me. I love Popplio with all my heart. And so, this is exactly what I said to them.

I was glad to hear that this is actually rather common. Many people grow attached to their partners and wish for them to be trained. Some Pokémon aren’t quite as suitable, but to my delight, I was told that Popplio is actually a recommended Pokémon for my illnesses.

It is not someone doing all my tasks for me that I require; I can move around even if it is a little difficult. What I need is some assistance to simply make it easier, and give me less repercussion when I fulfil tasks. Popplio love to make balloons. And if they are strong enough, they can pick up all kinds of objects, meaning that Popplio can help me with all sorts of tasks.

So Popplio was taught how to build up the strength of its balloons and what he should do to help. He was also taught to look out for me, spot signs of over-exertion and be sure to nag at me if I do too much.

But it is not all physical. Popplio helps me emotionally, too. It is always wanting to cheer me up. I know that as long as I have Popplio, I will never be without a friend, and I know that Popplio is aware that it is never alone too when I’m here.

I settle down at the table to begin eating my breakfast. Popplio glances up and barks. I can tell that it too is excited for the day, just as much as I am.

As I eat, I reach for a basket I left on the table the night before. It is brimming with berries. Holding onto its side, I reach it down towards Popplio. “It’s gotten full, hasn’t it?”

Popplio nods, eyes lighting up. I place it back onto the table. Berries are vastly popular in Kalos as well, I’ve noticed. In Alola, berries actually grow all on their own. No person has to interfere with their growth. Here in Kalos, on the other hand, many have to be planted by hand. Yet they are still popular, everyone making use of the healthy soil scattered all over the region.

It is easy enough to do, especially with Popplio’s assistance, and so I ensure to always build up a pile to donate to the Pokémon centre. Some Pokémon are not always injured enough for potions, or they have an injury which could easily be solved by a Rawst or Pecha berry. It saves Nurse Joy a little time and money by donating berries instead rather than have her order extras.

I’ve learned in life that sometimes, it truly is the smallest things which do the most. A little helping hand can do a great amount. And if you have that opportunity, then why not take it?

After all, Popplio helps me constantly. It’s only right that I do the same for others.

* * *

I step into the Pokémon centre a couple of hours later. It is bustling in here today. Some are simply here to rest it seems, weary from their journey and in dire need of rest. Others are not quite as fortunate. There is a panicked trainer at the counter as I speak. Nurse Joy is inspecting the leg of their Meowstic and is quick to beckon her Audino to help her take the Pokémon to the back.

“Nicolas!”

I turn at the sound of my name. My eyes find Jeremy, a delivery worker I’ve come to befriend, who delivers Nurse Joy’s stocks of medicine. His Machoke stands close by.

“It’s nice to see you,” I say to him. Popplio greets the pair with a bark. “It sure is busy in here today.”

“I guess it’s one of those days. Lots of battles, I suppose.” Jeremy smiles down at Popplio. Next to my partner is our basket of berries, which it has been carrying in a balloon. “Ah, you have another batch! Brilliant, the centre really needs that today.”

“Popplio is being a huge help as always,” I say.

Jeremy leans down, beaming down at Popplio. “You’re always a helpful chap, aren’t ya?”

Popplio raises up on its tail, clapping its flippers joyfully.

“I can always count on you. Can you give those to Machoke here?”

With a nod of its head, Popplio bounces the bubble up to Machoke’s arms. It catches it in both hands. After giving Popplio a smile, Machoke treks into the Pokémon centre towards the back, where all the stock is located.

Jeremy brings his attention back to me. “You know, it’s on days like this that I especially appreciate the help you give us.”

“It’s the least I can do to give back!”

“Still, for someone who isn’t in the best of shape, you sure do work hard.”

Whilst it’s not as though I speak to everyone about my situation, there are some who must know; Jeremy, for example, is someone who I do end up completing errands with rather often. He can’t exactly be left out of the know when we do work together. After all, if I were to decline things he asks of me, I may simply seem lazy. In reality I know my limits. Others must also know of these limits; I’ve learned of this the hard way.

“It keeps me going a lot of the time,” I say. I glance to the side, noticing that an assistant of Nurse Joy is currently giving a cup of milk to a child. There are tears streaming down his face. My heart sinks; I assume he is worried about his Pokémon. “So many of us don’t really get noticed. We sort of stay in the backline a lot of the time, doing our thing. Yet what we do is important.”

“That’s true. There’s sure a lot of things in this world we have to keep running. And hey, I might not have my name plastered on posters or have my face on TV, but it feels great to know I’m helping others. You know?”

I nod, smiling. “I definitely do.”

After all, this is what I live by, remembering that I’m not as insignificant as I sometimes fear.

* * *

Another day brings Popplio and I sitting down amongst the flowers on route seven. I avert my gaze up to the river which drifts by. Its slow, elegant waters put me at peace. The water is brilliantly clear. I can even see fish Pokémon swim underneath the surface.

I sketch out the stream loosely; I want to capture the motion of the water accurately. This is another hobby I enjoy despite how my circumstances would suggest otherwise. Artists are often unnoticed people, passed by with no one noticing. It can be a lonely life. Yet I personally find it to be the opposite; I smile at Georgia, an elderly artist who sits at his easel near me.

“It hasn’t moved yet,” I say, gesturing my head towards the Flabébé the man is painting. It is nestled amongst the flowers, blending in almost, for its own yellow flower is the same as those in the flowerbed. “I think it’s enjoying you painting it.”

“I am certainly not complaining. Drawing real Pokémon can be quite the task sometimes.”

I grin, glancing down at Popplio by my side. I have drawn it a number of times. Sometimes it is rather easy, but whenever we try a new pose—such as Popplio balancing a bubble on the tip of its nose—we tend to struggle. Popplio can lose its balance before I am finished. We end up laughing together, before trying to recapture the same angle and pose we had previously.

“Show me the moment it’s done,” I say to him, always excited to see this old master’s progress. He gives me a thumbs up.

“I wish for the exact same from yourself.”

This poses somewhat of a challenge for me. Eager to impress, I get back to work, feeling Popplio’s nose rest against my leg. Yet it is not long before I have a distraction.

There are people in this world who stand out. Though their appearance may not be all that different from any other person, there is simply something about them which says they are different. It could be their aura. You look at them and think to yourself, ‘_this is one of _them.’ A person who will dramatically change the world in some way.

She walks closer with her long blonde hair and red high-waisted skirt, blowing gently in the wind. An ordinary-looking girl who will do extraordinary things. That is the vibe I receive from her, and the same goes for Georgia, who is looking at the girl with a smile himself.

“I suppose I should battle her,” he says, taking a Pokéball from his pocket.

Minutes later, the battle has commenced. Popplio and I watch as he sends out his Smeargle. The battle is entertaining, and though I silently cheer for my dear friend, I know what the outcome will be. And as the girl walks away and Georgia is tending to his worn out Pokémon, it turns out I am correct.

“Here,” I say, handing over a leftover Sitrus berry. He thanks me and feeds it to his Pokémon, who accepts it graciously.

“You’ll do better next time, won’t you, Smeargle?” says Georgia, receiving a cry of agreement. “That’s right. Losses are only part of the journey, after all.”

“I’ve been thinking that Popplio and I should start training more for battling. We do so a little already, but I’d love to delve into it far more.”

Georgia eyes me curiously. “Is that so? You do already take a lot on. I worry at times.”

“I might have limitations, but it’s not as though they paralyse me,” I say. Popplio rests its head on my lap, and I smile, stroking its smooth head. “As long as I know when I’m pushing it too much and rest when I need, I can do anything. I simply have to have my own way of life and take it at my own pace.”

“You certainly have shown great potential for battling already, and you’ve shown you’re capable of managing yourself with all the help you give behind the scenes. I think you’d both do well.”

“Thank you. And what do _you _say, Popplio?” I ask my friend, who peers up at me with glistening eyes. “Would you maybe like to battle more?”

“_Popp!”_

“But who would look after you when Popplio needs rest?”

This causes me to hesitate, but my smile is soon to return. “I can do enough on my own when Popplio needs rest himself. We’ll figure it out, like we always do.”

It seems as though Popplio is in full agreement, for he continues to smile up at me, excited by the same prospect.

* * *

Fatigue has truly sank in now it is evening. I let out a sigh as I fall down onto the bed on my back, arms outstretched either side. I feel a tugging on my feet; Popplio removing my shoes.

“Who needs a humanoid Pokémon when I have someone as great as you?” I ask. Popplio lets out a bark, jumping up on the bed besides me. It presses the back of its flipper to my head and, when it feels that the skin has heated up, it brings a wash cloth over from the nightstand in a bubble and lets the now damp material fall on my forehead.

“I might be feeling it tomorrow,” I say. “Do you mind having a day indoors? Maybe watch some movies and play games?”

I can tell the suggestion excites Popplio. I laugh as it barks and flops down onto my chest, flippers stretched as though hugging me. I gently wrap my arms around it in return.

“Thanks for all you do for me. You make my life worth living.”

Popplio pushes its nose up to my chin, snuggling up to me. These moments always bring deep love and appreciation to my chest. It might sound strange, but worrying about being a burden doesn’t apply to humans alone; I worry at times that the same will go for Popplio too, despite how it is trained for this.

These moments remind me otherwise. I am far from a burden. I might be another person without a name to most passing through the streets, someone barely anyone knows, but I matter, as does everyone else who isn’t as known.

We all make up the world, regardless of our ailments and limitations, and we all have our own role to play and way to help others.

I wouldn’t change any of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was also an artist for this zine. I'll be uploading my art piece tonight, which you can find here: https://twitter.com/Oliver__Niko
> 
> If you'd like to download the zine (it's free!) you can find it on their Twitter: https://twitter.com/pokemonnpczine
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
